1. Field of the Invention
A vegetation cutting assembly of the type primarily designed to be hand held and driven from a drive power source such as the internal combustion engine of a lawn mower wherein the vegetation cutting assembly can be operated to cut in substantially remote locations relative to the drive power source such as around trees, along wall edges, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vegetation and agricultural cutting instruments and assemblies have been known for many years. Such instruments exist not only in the commercial, agricultural field but in the area of plant and lawn care wherein lawn cutting, trimming, etc., has seen an extreme variation in structures designed to accomplish the manicuring, etc., of lawns or like vegetation.
Power lawn mowers powered by either electric motors or internal combustion engines have also been commercially available for many years and, again, in a wide variety of designs, are extremely popular. These power lawn mowers are primarily designed to cut relatively large surface areas of lawns or like vegetation in a relatively efficient manner. Some of the larger, more powerful prior art structures are capable of being ridden and are known in the industry as "tractor-type" mowers.
Other more specialized tools or instruments are also available to perform relatively specialized cutting functions such as edging, trimming, etc.
However, even with the extremely wide variety of cutting assemblies existing in the prior art and presently commercially available, there is still a need in the area of lawn cutting or like structures which is not met by the vast majority of those products now available. More specifically, the larger hand-driven or power-driven lawn mowers are, as set forth above, designed to cut relatively large surface areas of grass or like vegetation. These structures are not designed to accomplish the cutting required in rather "close" areas such as around the base of trees, bushes, along the edges of walks or up the borderline between a vertical wall and the edge of a lawn or like vegetation. While edgers, trimmers, etc., do exist, these particular instruments are normally designed to define a clean trimline along the edges of walkways, etc., and generally define a separated space between the border of the lawn and the peripheral edge of the walkway, etc.
Accordingly, there is a great need in this particular industry for a device which is sufficiently versatile to perform the desired cutting function in a variety of "close" areas such as mentioned above which are not readily accessible by the majority of structures presently available on the commercial market. Such a structure should be relatively lightweight and accordingly be capable of hand support or manipulation without the exertion of a great deal of strength. The unit should be power operated from either an I.C. or electric motor and more importantly be capable of direct driving interconnection to substantially conventional power sources such as a lawn mower, electric hand tool or the like so that the initial expense of purchasing an entire new cutting assembly plus power supply source can be avoided.